digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki:Digivolution References/Story
''Digimon World DS'' aka. Digimon Story *Pagumon > BlackAgumon > DarkTyrannomon > Antylamon (Data) *Agumon (2006 anime) > GeoGreymon *SkullGreymon > Machinedramon *MegaKabuterimon (Red) > GranKuwagamon *Chronomon DM > Chronomon Holy Mode Gallery digivolutions: *Tsunomon > GabumonGabumon: "A shy and cowardly Digimon that digivolved from a Tsunomon, keeping its horn." *Veemon > ExVeemonExVeemon: "A mature version of Veemon, having obtained its true power." *Renamon > KyubimonKyubimon: "After gaining experience, Renamon can digivolve into this mythical animal Digimon." *Keramon > KurisarimonKurisarimon: "This is Keramon after absorbing a lot of energy." *Bearmon > GrizzmonGrizzmon: "Digivolves from Kumamon." *Gotsumon > IcemonIcemon: "It is unclear if this Digimon digivolved from Gotsumon or whether it is a subspecies of it." > MeteormonMeteormon: "There was some meteor data in Gotsumon's data, and for some reason it has come to the surface in this digivolved version." *Gaomon > GaogamonGaogamon: "This digivolved version of Gaomon is bigger and its claws are completely grown." *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > MagnamonMagnamon: "This is an armored form of Veemon digivolved with the Digi-Egg of Miracles." *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Blue)MegaKabuterimon (Blue): "A digivolved version of Kabuterimon found in tropical areas." *Kuwagamon > OkuwamonOkuwamon: "A digivolved version of Kuwagamon" > GranKuwagamonGranKuwagamon: "Kuwagamon's final form." *Seadramon > MegaSeadramonMegaSeadramon: "A digivolved version of Seadramon after living in a harsh environment." > MetalSeadramonMetalSeadramon: "Seadramon's final form, covered in Chrome Digizoid." *BlackGarurumon > WereGarurumon (Black)WereGarurumon (Black): "Digivolved from a virus species of Garurumon." *Garurumon > WereGarurumon (Blue)WereGarurumon (Blue): "A beastman Digimon that digivolved from Garurumon." > MetalGarurumonMetalGarurumon: "The final form of Garurumon, keeping its speed while adding metal armor." *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red)MegaKabuterimon (Red): "A digivolved version of Kabuterimon." *ExVeemon + Stingmon > PaildramonPaildramon: "The DNA digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon." *ExVeemon + Stingmon > DinobeemonDinobeemon: "The DNA digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon." *Aquilamon + Gatomon > SilphymonSilphymon: "The DNA digivolved form of Aquilamon and Gatomon." > ValkyrimonValkyrimon: "The digivolved version of Silphymon." *Starmon > SuperStarmonSuperStarmon: "A digivolved form of Starmon." *Ikkakumon > ZudomonZudomon: "A digivolved type of Ikkakumon that walks on two legs." > VikemonVikemon: "Commands tribes of Ikkakumon and Zudomon." *Etemon > MetalEtemonMetalEtemon: "A digivolved version of Etemon." *Woodmon >> PuppetmonPuppetmon: "A Digimon created from a cursed Woodmon." *Myotismon > VenomMyotismonVenomMyotismon: "With the hard shell on its upper body and its beast-like lower body, this Digimon shows the true power of Myotismon." > MaloMyotismonMaloMyotismon: "The final form of Myotismon." *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > OmnimonOmnimon: "A combination of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon created by a group of peace-loving people." *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode > Imperialdramon Fighter ModeImperialdramon Fighter Mode: "An Imperialdramon with all of its power released, changing it into Fighter Mode." *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode + Omnimon's Data > Imperialdramon Paladin ModeImperialdramon Paladin Mode: "A legendary Digimon that is the Imperialdramon's fighter mode digivolved using Omnimon's power." *Andromon > HiAndromonHiAndromon: "The completed form of the incomplete Andromon." *Gallantmon > Gallantmon Crimson ModeGallantmon Crimson Mode: "This is a hidden form of Gallantmon, but it can't be used for long." *Parrotmon > EaglemonEaglemon: "It is said to be a digivolved version of Parrotmon." *DoruGreymon > DorugoramonDorugoramon: "It is an incarnation of the 'Final Enemy.'" *Taomon > KuzuhamonKuzuhamon: "A digivolved form of an old fox Digimon." ''Digimon World Dawn'' aka. Digimon Story Sunburst All Agumon's are DS version. Possibly Kudamon as well. *ChaosGallantmon + ChronoCore > ChaosGallantmon C *Lunamon > Lekismon >> Dianamon *Lilamon > Lotosmon *MachGaogamon > MirageGaogamon *Agumon (2006 anime) >> RizeGreymon *Salamon >> Angewomon *Guilmon > Growlmon *SnowAgumon >> MegaSeadramon *Monodramon > Airdramon *Muchomon >> Sinduramon *Kudamon (2006 anime) > Reppamon *Biyomon >> Karatenmon *Puttimon >> Anubismon *Gummymon >> Knightmon *Tokomon >> Parrotmon *Poyomon >> Frigimon *Chibomon >> Magnamon *Poyomon >> Brachiomon *Chibomon >> Paildramon *Puttimon > Salamon *Tokomon > Muchomon *Puttimon > Renamon *Gummymon >> Monzaemon *Koromon > Agumon *Poyomon >> Gomamon *Tokomon >> Kokatorimon *Puttimon >> Kyubimon *Koromon >> Greymon *Poyomon >> Seadramon Farm Mission claimed evolutions: *Tapirmon > ? *Starmon > ? *Monzaemon > ? *Veedramon > AeroVeedramon *Growlmon > ? *MetalGreymon > ? *Peckmon > ? *Saberdramon > ? *Karatenmon > ? *Octomon > ? *Gomamon > ? *Gawappamon > ? ''Digimon World Dusk'' aka. Digimon Story Moonlight *Ophanimon + ChronoCore > Ophanimon C *RizeGreymon > ShineGreymon *Coronamon > Firamon >> Apollomon *Gaomon >> MachGaogamon *Solarmon > Clockmon *BlackAgumon >> SkullGreymon *Goburimon >> WereGarurumon (Black) *Keramon > Kurisarimon *Tentomon >> MegaKabuterimon (Blue) *Tsumemon >> Zanbamon *Kapurimon >> RookChessmon (Black) *Kapurimon >> BishopChessmon (White) *Tanemon >> Dinobeemon *Tsunomon >> GrapLeomon *Tsunomon >> Pandamon *Botamon >> Ponchomon *Botamon >> Lopmon *Tsunomon > Bearmon >> Pandamon *Minomon >> Kongoumon *Tanemon > Palmon >> Lillymon *Tsunomon >> Rapidmon *Botamon >> Impmon *Tanemon > Floramon *Tanemon >> Togemon *Tsunomon >> Garurumon *Kapurimon >> Guardromon *Botamon >> DarkTyrannomon Farm Mission claimed evolutions: *Tsukaimon > Devidramon *DarkTyrannomon >> Chaosmon *Vajramon > Zanbamon *Ogremon > WereGarurumon (Black) *Leomon >> BanchoLeomon *Grizzmon > Pandamon *Grizzmon > Monzaemon *Guardromon > Andromon > HiAndromon *Mamemon > PrinceMamemon *Floramon > Veggiemon *Woodmon > Cherrymon *Okuwamon > GranKuwagamon *Flarerizamon > WarGreymon (claimed) ''Digimon World Dawn and Dusk'' aka. Digimon Story Sunburst and Moonlight (Shared) *Grimmon + ChronoCore > ChaosGrimmon > ExoGrimmon *Chicchimon >> Chronomon Holy Mode *Monodramon >> Megadramon *Gabumon >> MetalGarurumon *Mushroomon >> Cherrymon CITY hint digivolutions: *Kabuterimon + Devimon > Kimeramon *Ninjamon + Kogamon > Cherrymon *Taomon + Karatenmon > Kuzuhamon *Taomon > Sakuyamon *Kokatorimon + Akatorimon > Sinduramon *Sinduramon + "Bird" (Silphymon) > "Awesome" (Valdurmon) *Tsuchidarumon + Frigimon > Pandamon *Pandamon + "Beast" (GrapLeomon) > "Awesome" (BanchoLeomon) *Matadormon + Mummymon > Beelzemon (Level 62, Attack 370, Ally Impmon) *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon (Level 65, Friendship 100%, Speed 415) Gallery digivolutions: *Kuramon > TsumemonTsumemon: "Just like Kuramon, its eye radiates with eerie light." > KeramonKeramon: "A digivolved version of Tsumemon" > KurisarimonKurisarimon: "This is Keramon becoming a chrysalis and absorbing a lot of energy to get stronger." >> ArmageddemonArmageddemon: "It is evil and is said to have been born from a created from the fusion of many Kuramon." *Sunmon > CoronamonCoronamon: "A Rookie Digimon that Digivolved from an In-Training Sunmon." > FiramonFiramon: "A Digimon which is the Champion form of Coronamon." > FlaremonFlaremon: "An Ultimate form of Firamon." > ApollomonApollomon: "This Digimon is Flaremon digivolved into its Mega form." *Moonmon > LunamonLunamon: "A Rookie Digimon that Digivolved from an In-Training Moonmon." > LekismonLekismon: "Lunamon's Champion form." > CrescemonCrescemon: "The Ultimate form of Lekismon." > DianamonDianamon: "This Digimon is Crescemon digivolved into its Mega form." *Renamon > KyubimonKyubimon: "It evolves from a Renamon after acquiring a lot of experience." *Bearmon > GrizzmonGrizzmon: "Digivolves from Bearmon." *Gotsumon > IcemonIcemon: "It resembles Gotsumon and feels very cold." > MeteormonMeteormon: "A meteor type Gotsumon's Ultimate form which acquired meteor data." *Gaomon > GaogamonGaogamon: "This digivolved version of Gaomon is bigger and its claws are completely grown." *Greymon > MetalGreymon (Vaccine) : "It evolved from a Greymon." *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Blue)Megakabuterimon (Blue): "It digivolves like a Kabuterimon, but is almost twice as big in size." *Kuwagamon > OkuwamonOkuwamon: "A digivolved version of Kuwagamon." > GranKuwagamonGranKuwagamon: "Kuwagamon's final form." *Gekomon > ShogunGekomonShogunGekomon: "An amphibian digivolved version of Gekomon with antennas." *Seadramon > MegaSeadramonMegaSeadramon: "A digivolved version of Seadramon after living in a harsh environment." > MetalSeadramonMetalSeadramon: "Seadramon's final form, covered in Chrome Digizoid." *Garurumon > WereGarurumonWereGarurumon (Blue): "A beastman Digimon that digivolved from Garurumon." > MetalGarurumonMetalGarurumon: "The final form of Garurumon, keeping its speed while adding metal armor." *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red)MegaKabuterimon (Red): "A digivolved version of Kabuterimon found in the tropical net area." *ExVeemon + Stingmon > PaildramonPaildramon: "The DNA digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon." *ExVeemon + Stingmon > DinobeemonDinobeemon: "The DNA digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon." *Dokugumon > ArukenimonArukenimon: "It is the ruler of all the Dokugumon and is skilled at assuming human form." *Aquilamon + Gatomon > SilphymonSilphymon: "The DNA digivolved form of Aquilamon and Gatomon." > ValkyrimonValkyrimon: "The digivolved form of Silphymon." *Starmon > SuperStarmonSuperStarmon: "A digivolved form of Starmon the space warrior." *Ikkakumon > ZudomonZudomon: "A digivolved type of Ikkakumon that walks on two legs." > VikemonVikemon: "Commands tribes of Ikkakumon and Zudomon." *Woodmon > CherrymonCherrymon: "A Digimon with high intelligence and power that digivolved from a Woodmon." > PuppetmonPuppetmon: "A Digimon created from a cursed Woodmon." *Lucemon >> Lucemon Chaos ModeLucemon Chaos Mode: "It's the form of the fallen angel, Lucemon." *Veedramon > AeroVeedramonAeroVeedramon: "A legendary Holy Dragon Digimon digivolved from a Veedramon." *Leomon > GrapLeomonGrapLeomon: "A beastman Digimon which is Leomon's Ultimate form." > SaberLeomonSaberLeomon: "An ancient Digimon said to be an ancestor of Leomon." *Angemon + Ankylomon > ShakkoumonShakkoumon: "The DNA digivolved form of Angemon and Ankylomon." *Etemon > MetalEtemonMetalEtemon: "A digivolved version of Etemon." *Myotismon > VenomMyotismonVenomMyotismon: "With the hard shell on its upper body and its beast-like lower body, this Digimon shows the true power of Myotismon." > MaloMyotismonMaloMyotismon: "The final form of Myotismon." *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > OmnimonOmnimon: "A combination of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon created by a group of peace-loving people." *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode > Imperialdramon Fighter ModeImperialdramon Fighter Mode: "An Imperialdramon with all of its power released, chaning it into Fighter Mode." *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode + Omnimon's power > Imperialdramon Paladin ModeImperialdramon Paladin Mode: "A legendary Digimon that is the Imperialdramon's fighter mode digivolved using Omnimon's power." *Andromon > HiAndromonHiAndromon: "The completed form of the incomplete Andromon." *Digitamamon > DevitamamonDevitamamon: "The evil mutant form of Digitamamon said to be like a 'Pandora's Box.'" *Gallantmon > Gallantmon Crimson ModeGallantmon Crimson Mode: "This is a hidden form of Gallantmon, but it can't be used for long." *Musyamon >> ZanbamonZanbamon: "A brave Digimon that is the leader of the Musyamon." *Parrotmon > EaglemonEaglemon: "It is said to be a digivolved version of Parrotmon." *DoruGreymon > DorugoramonDorugoramon: "It is an incarnation of the 'Final Enemy.'" *Vademon > EbemonEbemon: "A cyborg Digimon created from the research of a captured Vademon." *Machinedramon + Kimeramon > MillenniummonMillenniummon: "A Digimon born form the fusion of MachDramon and Kimeramon." > Moon=MillenniummonMoon=Millenniummon: "A spirit digimon said to be born from the dark soul of Millenniummon." *Millenniummon > ZeedMillenniummonZeedMillenniummon: "A Millenniummon defeated in battle and resurrected with a soul of darkness." *Cyberdramon > JustimonJustimon: "It digivolves from Cyberdramon." *Mammothmon > SkullMammothmonSkull Mammothmon: "This Digimon is a Mammothmon that fought with many virus type Digimon, became infected with a virus, and turned into a skeleton." *Mummymon > PharaohmonPharaohmon: "A Digimon said to digivolve from a mummy Digimon." *All Spirits > SusanoomonSusanoomon: "A legendary Digimon said to have been born from the collection of all spirits in existence." *WarGrowlmon > MegidramonMegidramon: "An evil Dragon Digimon born from a malfunctioning digivolve from WarGrowlmon." *ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Burst ModeShineGreymon Burst Mode: "A special form of ShineGreymon that lets it exert all the power that it has." *ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Ruin ModeShineGreymon Ruin Mode: "ShineGreymon that is capable of exerting its maximum power with the help of dark energy." *MirageGaogamon > MirageGaogamon Burst ModeMirageGaogamon Burst Mode: "A special form of MirageGaogamon that lets it exert all the power that it has." *Ravemon > Ravemon Burst ModeRavemon Burst Mode: "A special form of Ravemon that lets it exert all the power that it has." *Beelzemon > Beelzemon Blast ModeBeelzemon Blast Mode: "The final form of Beelzemon." *Rosemon > Rosemon Burst ModeRosemon Burst Mode: "A special form of Rosemon that lets it exert all the power that it has." *Argomon Ultimate > Argomon MegaArgomon Mega: "Argomon Ultimate that has digivolved to its mega form." *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Honesty > TylomonTylomon: "An 'Armor Digivolved' version of Gatomon digivolved from the DigiEgg of Honesty." *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Purity > KabukimonKabukimon: "A Digimon 'Armor Digivolved' from Gatomon using the DigiEgg of Purity." *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Courage > LanksmonLanksmon: "This is an 'Armor Digivolved' form of Gatomon digivolved with the DigiEgg of Courage." *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Love > PipismonPipismon: "This is an 'Armor Digivolved' form of Patamon digivolved with the DigiEgg of Love." *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Kindness > PrairiemonPrairiemon: "This is an 'Armor Digivolved' form of Patamon digivolved with the DigiEgg of Kindness." *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Purity > PonchomonPonchomon: "This is an 'Armor Digivolved' form of Patamon digivolved with the DigiEgg of Purity." *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Kindness > ToucanmonToucanmon: "This is an 'Armor Digivolved' form of Hawkmon digivolved with the DigiEgg of Kindness." *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Courage > AllomonAllomon: "This is an 'Armor Digivolved' form of Hawkmon digivolved with the DigiEgg of Courage." *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Purity > ShurimonShurimon: "An 'Armor Digivolved' form of Hawkmon digivolved using the DigiEgg of Purity." *Wormmon + Digi-Egg of Love > AurumonAurumon: "An 'Armor Digivolved' form of Wormmon with the DigiEgg of Love." *Wormmon + Digi-Egg of Courage > ShadramonShadramon: "This is an 'Armor Digivolved' form of Wormmon digivolved with the DigiEgg of Courage." *Wormmon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > KongoumonKongoumon: "This is an 'Armor Digivolved' form of Wormmon digivolved with the DigiEgg of Miracles." *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > FlamedramonFlamedramon: "This is an 'Armor Digivolved' form of Veemon digivolved with the DigiEgg of Courage." *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > MagnamonMagnamon: "This is an 'Armor Digivolved' form of Veemon digivolved with the DigiEgg of Miracles." *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Light > SeahomonSeahomon: "An 'Armor Digivolved' form of Armadillomon digivolved using the DigiEgg of Light." *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > KenkimonKenkimon: "This is an 'Armor Digivolved' form of Armadillomon digivolved with the DigiEgg of Friendship." ''Digimon Story: Lost Evolution *Numemon (x3) > KyodaiNumemon *Uno > Ex-Eraser α *Dos > Ex-Eraser β *Tres > Ex-Eraser γ *Ex-Eraser α + Ex-Eraser β + Ex-Eraser γ > Ex-Eraser Ω *DemiDevimon > Devimon >> VenomMyotismon > MaloMyotismon *Dinobeemon > TigerVespamon *MasterTyrannomon > Samudramon Supplementary Materials *Chicchimon > Hyokomon[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ds_digimon_lost/digimon_3_3.html ''Digimon Story Lost Evolution Original Digimon: Hyokomon]: "An evolved form of Chicchimon." > Buraimon[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ds_digimon_lost/digimon_3_3.html Digimon Story Lost Evolution Original Digimon: Buraimon]: "A form of Chicchimon that evolved from Child to Adult." > Butenmon[http://i44.tinypic.com/dusm0.jpg Digimon Story Lost Evolution V-Jump Scan] > Chronomon Holy Mode ''Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue *Barbamon + Armamon > OmegaArmamon Burst Mode *Uno + Dos + Tres > Ex-Eraser Ω Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth *Kuramon >> Keramon > Chrysalimon > Infermon > Diaboromon *Meramon > BlueMeramon *Agumon >> WarGreymon *Gabumon >> MetalGarurumon *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon *Botamon >> RizeGreymon > Samudramon *Numemon > KaratsukiNumemon *Eater (Pure Breed Mode) + human data > Eater (Humanoid Mode) *Eater (Pure Breed Mode) + Yuuko Kamishiro > Eater Eve *Arata Sanada + Eater (Pure Breed Mode) > Arata (Eater) > Eater Adam *Huckmon >> Jesmon *Angewomon + LadyDevimon > Mastemon *Veemon >> UlforceVeedramon *Patamon > Angemon' ': "I'm sure, one day... I'll become an elegant Angemon!" *Etemon > MetalEtemon *Belphemon Sleep Mode > Belphemon Rage Mode *Lucemon > Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Shadowlord Mode Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth (manga) *Terriermon > Guardromon *Palmon > Togemon *Hagurumon > Guardromon Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory *Agumon > Greymon *Gabumon > Garurumon *Sistermon Noir > Sistermon Noir (Awakened) *Sistermon Blanc > Sistermon Blanc (Awakened) *Togemon > Lillymon *Arukadhimon (Fresh) > Arukadhimon (Rookie) > Arukadhimon (Champion) > Arukadhimon (Ultimate) *Gaomon > Gaogamon *Kyubimon > Taomon Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory (manga)'' *Betamon > Seadramon *Gotsumon > Golemon *Tentomon > Kabuterimon Notes and references